The discussion of any prior art documents, techniques, methods or apparatus is not to be taken to constitute any admission or evidence that such prior art forms, or ever formed, part of the common general knowledge.
For many years motorcycles have been using “cush drive” rear wheel hubs. These hubs have rubber blocks inside to dampen sudden torsion forces.
One principle disadvantage of this type of hub is that they are a permanent fitting inside the rear wheel and are not easily removed for applications where they are not preferred, such as motorcycle racing, due to the absorption of power and loss of response they create. Another disadvantage of this type of “cush drive” hub is that they are expensive to have installed in the rear wheel, and also considerably heavier than the standard solid hub.